One Night
by Miyuki and Akari
Summary: Two girls go into Slender's forest thinking everything will be fine. When they finally see Slender, their thoughts change instantly. Their friendship will be pushed to the limits as they try to survive the night. Will they manage to stay together? Or will the Slenderman claim two more victims?


Hey guys, my name is Akari! On our profile (I say our because there is two of us) we are going to have stories that we do together and solo. We think the majority of them are going to be together, but that may or may not change! I would love it if you guys review, favorite, follow, ect. Also, one thing you shouldn't except from me is romance fanfics. I overly suck at writing those. If I ever write a romance you know it's not me. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy the story! Can't wait to see what you guys think!  
~A

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

(SPOV)  
"Shera? Stop that! We shouldn't go into this forest!" Taylor warned me. I just rolled my eyes and stopped midway up the fence I was climbing. "Come on. It's just a stupid forest. What the hell is so scary?" Taylor just shrugged and nervously looked around. "I just have a bad feeling..." She muttered. I sighed and continued to climb until I landed on the other side. "We just need to find these pieces of paper and get out of here, okay? Then we will never have to come back here again." I assured her. She said nothing as she slowly started to climb the fence. When she finally got down next to me I smirked.

"That took you long enough. You really suck at climbing fences." She just glared at me and I laughed as we started to walk into the forest. I looked around and was slightly shocked at how beautiful the place looked. The light shined through the trees and a cool breeze blew past us. _"Did we come to the wrong place? This couldn't possibly be the same forest that people always go missing in.."_ I thought. "I guess it's not so scary during the day time, huh?" Taylor asked. I nodded, and I could see that she was starting to relax. "I'm still debating if we took a wrong turn, or got the wrong directions. This place looks too innocent to be the origin of all those horror stories about a faceless guy who kills people." I glanced at Taylor and saw her tense up at the mention of the stories.

"Calm down Taylor, everything is going to be fine. I promise your going to get out of here, okay?" She sighed, "Why did I even let you talk me into this in the first place?" I smirked at her and responded, "Because your my friend and I would have forced you to anyways." She rolled her eyes and we continued to walk deeper into the forest. A few minuets later I noticed that it was getting dark surprisingly fast and pulled my flash light out of my bag, and Taylor copied my actions. "Can we seriously start to look for those notes now?" She asked. "Yes, and from what I remember, the notes are supposed to be randomly scattered, or at least something along those lines." I explained.

"So, we are just supposed to wonder around aimlessly searching for small pieces of paper in a huge forest at night? That's helpful and not intimidating at all." Taylor remarked sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes as we continued forward until we came to a cross in the road. Now which should we choose? "Let's see... Want to split up?" I suggested with the straitest face I could muster. She gave me the most horrified look and before she could start shouting at me not to leave her I just laughed. "I'm just messing with you! Let's go left!" I continued to laugh as I walked off. "It wasn't that funny..." Taylor mumbled as she walked up beside me. "I'm sorry, but your face was to die for!" I snickered. Taylor just ignored me and I eventually got ahold of my laughing as we came up to a tree that was significantly larger then the others surrounding it.

"Oh, wow. This must be the Tree of Life." I smirked looking up at the tree. Taylor looked to be on the verge of a face palm, "Your the only person I know who would say that." She said. I started to walk around the base of the Tree of Life and Taylor followed me. "Well it's not my fault you have normal friends that never say anything funny." I responded. "She bowed her head and sighed, "Yeah, I need to get new friends..." I was about to say something else when a note appeared on the trunk of the tree. "Hey look. A paper." I ripped it off and raised an eyebrow. In the middle of the page there was a poorly drawn guy with "NO" scribbled down either side of him. "Someone sucks at drawing." I commented putting the note in my bag as we continued down the path.

As we walked I noticed that all the animals and other sounds were gone. It was completely dark and when I looked up I couldn't find the moon. "What about that place?" Taylor pointed towards a structure that looked like a grey tunnel. "Creepy, dark, and depressing?A note has to be there." I said. We walked towards the tunnel and almost as soon as we walked in I could see the paper on the other side. "There it is!" I shouted and ran over to it. As soon as I ripped it off the wall I felt like we were being watched. I looked around, but I could only see the edge of the forest. I tried to shake the feeling off, but couldn't. I gave up trying to get rid of it and concentrated on the note.

Written on the top were the words "AWAYS WATCHES" and on the bottom "NO EYES". In the middle there was what I assumed to be a head with x's where it's eyes should be. "These notes are very morbid." Taylor said. "Well, they probably get worse the more we collect more." I responded. We continued to walk and as we did the feeling of being watched grew. "Is that a building?" Taylor asked behind me. I looked to my left and sure enough there was a small building there with an entrance. We walked in and looked around. The halls were too narrow for us to walk side by side, so Taylor had to walk behind me. Now normally I am not one to be paranoid or claustrophobic, but in this place I felt both of those to the extremes.

We continued and walked into a room that was bare except for a chair in the far left corner and a note on the right wall. I grabbed it and suddenly my fear was intensified. "FOLLOWS" was written on the right side with the faceless man and a tree scribbled on the left. "Oh god... He could be following us!" Taylor exclaimed. "Calm down we haven't even seen him yet." I said, trying to reassure her. I shoved the note in my bag and we quickly made our way into the halls. As I turned the corner, I started to hear a crackling noise. "Taylor, do you hear that?" I asked her. "Yes I do, what is it?" She said, shaking her head to try and make the sound go away.

_"Maybe when we get out of here this fucking noise will go away._" I thought, but my theory proved to be incorrect as the crackling grew louder. Finally it got loud enough that it wasn't crackling, but deafening static. I looked at the end of the hall and saw something that made my blood freeze and caused my fear to shoot through the roof. There standing at the end of the hall was the guy we had been seeing in the pages. He was so tall that his head almost hit the ceiling, and his arms were abnormally long. His suit and tie were as black as the darkest night and his skin was the palest white I've ever seen. There was absolutely nothing where his face should have been.

I heard Taylor scream behind me and she ran off down another hall. "Taylor! Come back!" I ripped my gaze away from the monster and ran down the hall my friend just sprinted through. I came of an entrance and saw her running into the woods. "Come back, we can't split up now!" I called after her, but she didn't hear and quickly disappeared into the night. "Damn it!" I ran in the direction I last saw her go through and started to wonder, _"Should I call out to her hoping she is near by? Or will I just give away my position to that monster?... Fuck it."_ As I called out I could feel a presence behind me. I knew it was the monster because Taylor could never run as fast as me, or move without making a sound.

I sprinted faster and found myself in a clearing. The static subsides for now and I could hear footsteps coming closer. I spun around and yelped when some one crashed into me. We both fell to the ground, and when I sat up I noticed that it was Taylor. "Hey! Don't run off like that without me! That thing could have gone after you and I might not have ever seen you again!" I shouted. I looked at her face and instantly wished I had been less harsh. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry, but what did you expect me to do? Stand there and wait for that thing to kill us? I don't know about you, but I value my life." She stated in a surprisingly calm voice. I sighed and got up, offering my hand to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay? But we really do need to stick together. Splitting up is a one-way ticket to certain death." I explained. After a moment of silence she asked, "What was that thing?" I thought for a split second, debating whether I should tell her or not. "I should just tell her the name for now. The details will only serve to scare her more." I concluded. "Well? Tell me. I need to know." Taylor demanded. "That... That was the Slenderman." I finally said. To my great disappointment she continued to pry. "Why is he following us? What did we do?" She asked. "Well... The notes that we took. They kind of, I don't know, trigger him in a way. As you progress and get more, you will encounter him more frequently." I explained. She widened her eyes. "And you never thought to tell me this?! That going into the forest and doing this stupid challenge might cost us our lives!?" She shouted.

I knew I couldn't argue with her. "I know, I really should have told you. I should have just come here alone and not out you in danger. I just... Honestly didn't think the stories were true." I whispered. She calmed down and decided to ask one more question. "What happens if you get all the pages? He will have to leave you alone then, right?" She looked at me with whatever small shred of hope she had left. I looked down and thought of how the games and stories ended. "I... Don't think you want to know." I warned. "Tell me Shera. I can handle it." She said. I sighed heavily, truly wondering for the first time if I should lie to her. _"No... She is my best, and only, friend. She deserves to know the truth." _I thought. I took a deep breath and looked Taylor in the eyes.

"They all died."

* * *

Yes! I finally finished it! So how was the story? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but any flames will be ignored. If at least one person reviews that they like it, I will post the next chapter. If not this will become a one-shot. No big deal. Miyuki and I still have to publish the first chapter of- NOTHING... So before I start to ramble on or give away our secret ideas, I will leave you with this:

I like cookies. Bye! :)

~A


End file.
